Three Wonders
Three Wonders (known as Wonder 3 in Japan) is an arcade game made by Capcom in 1991. As the game's title indicates, Three Wonders is actually three arcade games packed into one title chronicling the adventures of the hobbits Lou and Siva. Three Wonders is also included in Vol. 2 of Capcom Classics Collection for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. The first game is Midnight Wanderers, an action game where Lou and Siva embark on an adventure to find the magical chariot, traveling through a beautiful landscape filled with dangers. The second game is Chariot, a shoot 'em up game that takes the duo to the skies for a high-flying dogfight. The third game is Don't Pull, a fast-paced block-pushing game where the player must squash the opposition. Gameplay * Midnight Wanderers (ルースターズ, Roosters in Japan, subtitled "Quest for the Chariot") - A platformer, like other Capcom titles such as Mega Man and Strider. The player controls a hobbit named Lou and his travelling companion, Siva, to basically run, climb, and shoot at enemies. Lou's friend Sena has been turned into a statue by Gaia, the boss of the game, and it is up to the player to see that she is returned to her human form. * Chariot (subtitled "Adventure Through The Sky") - A basic shoot-'em-up game. It features Lou and Siva from Midnight Wanderers, but this time, in a Gradius-esque game. It follows the events of Midnight Wanderers, as now Lou and Siva have use of the Chariot obtained in the end of Midnight Wanderers. The end boss is Lar, who is Gaia's superior, and they must save the princess who Lar has imprisoned. * Don't Pull - A puzzle game that's entirely different from the other two selectable games. Similar to games like the Eggerland series and Pengo. It involves a pink bunny named Don and a squirrel called Pull pushing blocks to crush monsters. Reception Retro Gamer regarded 3 Wonders as a good alternative to Biomechanical Toy.cite magazine |date= |title=Converted Alternative - 3 Wonders |url=https://archive.org/stream/RetroGamerIssue071-075/Retro_Gamer_Issue_074#page/n47 |magazine=Retro Gamer |publisher=Imagine Publishing |issue=74 |page=20 GameFan reviewed the PlayStation version as inferior to the original arcade game due to bad quality converted graphics.cite magazine |date=June 1998 |title=R Review - Three Wonders |url=https://archive.org/details/GamefanVolume6Issue06June1998/page/n91 |magazine=Retro Gamer |publisher= |volume=6 |issue=6 |page=91 Other media *Lou returned in the game Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a helper. He also brings with him, Firestorm from Midnight Wanderers. If both players have Lou as their assist character, Lou's second pallette uses Siva's colors and Firestorm is colored orange. *Gaia and the Terror Twins from Midnight Wanderers, and Don from Don't Pull appeared in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. Trivia *Shiba Shintaro from the shooter arcade game Cannon Spike is based on Siva. *Leo was one of the available characters in the canceled RPG mobile Capcom Super League Online. Credits Arcade Version Game Designer: Udatoshi Programmer: Koma Chan Character Designer: Kurisan B.G. Designer: Kuramoyan Sound Composer: T'Yomage Director: Kihaji-O Produced by: Capcom Gallery MWSiva.png|''Siva'' 3WLou.png|Lou (Midnight Wanderers) 3WCLou.png|Lou (Chariot) 3WLou&Siva.png|''Lou'' and Siva Chariot Lou.png|''Lou'' (Chariot) Chariot_Sena.png|''Sena'' (Chariot) Chariot_Hypnos.png|''Hypnos'' (Chariot) MWGaia.png|''Gaia'' (Chariot) Chariot_Lar.png|''Lar'' (Chariot) DPDon.png|''Don'' DPPull.png|''Pull'' 3W-ClubCapcom-Art.jpg|Club Capcom artwork by SENSEI Ensemble.png|Lou in Marvel vs. Capcom promotional art by Kinu Nishimura References External Links *Wikipedia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Platform Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Saturn Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:1991 video games